The Dawn of New Heroes
by ilovevampireninja
Summary: The story is about 6 kids all from different backgrounds going to the same school, Ravenswold Academy, they are friends and were at lunch when they were attacked by a Minotaur and defeated it, and with Percy and Annabeth, find Camp Half-Blood. Little do they know they will become part of a new prophecy. Takes place before Hero's of Olympus. Better then it sounds...trust me...R


**_I DO NOT OWN THE FOLLOWING: Percy Jackson and the Olympians _**

**OK here is my new story**

**This takes place after** Last Olympian **and before the** Heroes of Olympus **series **

**It took me a while but I finished it**

**I was grounded for like three months...no lie**

**So without any-further-a-do **

**Here is the long anticipated **_"__The Dawn of New Heroes" _

**...**

**...**

**Kaylee's POV**

**...**

_Darkness that's all I see_, _wait, no...wait I see an ocean. The ocean was moving making a body it made a man who has black hair, a neatly trimmed beard, and a nice tan. I looked at him and he smiled making "smile crinkles" around his eyes and cheeks._

_The man was wearing leather sandals, khaki Bermuda shorts, and a shirt with coconuts and parrots on it, and a battered cap decorated with fishing lures which says "NEPTUNE'S LUCKY FISHING HAT."_

_ I looked into his eyes they were __ sea-green eyes, like mine, I _took a step back _"W-who-who are you" I stuttered _

_"It is all right, Kaylee," He said smiling calmly_

_"How do you know my name" I demanded, thou still scared_

_ "I am just here to tell you that things are going to change" His smile started to fade "I wish you could be safe forever, and I can't say much, just-" He sighed and shook his head _

_"Just be safe"_

_With that the man faded._

**...**

I sat up just as the Board-leader of the Girl's Dorm, called out "OK Girls...WAKE-UP TIME!"

'Wow' I thought 'what a weird dream'

I groaned and stretched,well as much as I could on the bottom bunk.

I looked at, then nudged my best friend,who was still asleep, on a bottom bunk next to me.

"Ali...Ali...ALI!"

She jumped up so hard, she hit he head on the underside of the top bunk and rolled of the bed. She looked at me rubbing her head and asked/ yelled

"Jeez...what was THAT for?!"

"That," I said leaning overt my bunk, smirking "was for not getting up...again"

She stuck out her tongue at me, playfully, and I helped her up as I said "Let's just go get dressed"

She got out of her loose-fitting cotton shorts and an old, white, t-shirt and got her slim figure into a '_Imagine Dragons'_ band shirt, blue skinny jeans and black Converse and brushed/fixed up her black, curly hair, then she put her hair pin in it. She also put on her necklace.

As I got out of my blue and white stripped Pj's and my toned self into a '_My Chemical Romance_' T-shirt, blue skinny jeans, blue Converse, put on some black eyeliner and spiked my black hair. I put in my snake bite piercings and traced my blue Hippocampi tattoo on my right bicep. Then put on my 2 bronze rings on each ring finger.

As we finished getting dressed we started walk to the Meal Hall and ended up walking into Diana Starling and the other older Allison, Allison Prickett. She's seventeen the oldest of all of us, for I am fifteen and my best friend Alison is fourteen.

Diana was in a purple blouse, black skinny jeans and black hooded jacket with black boots. Her long blonde hair that was in pony-tail. She has her piercing auburn, basically black, eyes. They scare me, but I deal with it because she's my friend. She also had on her skull shaped onyx locket.

Allison was wearing jeans, light gray long sleeve shirt with a yellow and white scarf, gray flats the same color as the shirt, gray nail polish, and yellow earrings, man does that girl like gray, well they are the color of her eyes. Oh, and her owl necklace that she like never takes off.

"Ayyyye" I said giving them high-fives, well I gave Diana a high-five. Allison doesn't really like high-fives, She likes hand-shakes better.

"Hey Kay" Diana said as She high-five-ed me back. Allison nodded a 'hi'.

"Ready to go eat" asked my bestie Alison smiling

We all nodded

"Alrighty...Let's go!" and at that we headed to the dining hall.

...

As we arrived we spotted our guy friends, Brendon and Harvey. I waved at them

"Hey guys" I said as we sat down next to them.

Brendon was wearing baggy jeans, worn sneakers, and a baggy gray t-shirt. His red, shaggy hair, were in his eyes like always. I swear he has the exact same eyes as older Allison. They have to be siblings or something.

While Harvey on the other hand has deep auburn eyes, and spiky black hair. He was wearing a white muscle T-Shirt and a black . He's wearing dark blue, not too skinny, skinny jeans and Air Jordan's. He also had male diamond stud earrings and his dragon tattoo on left arm was showing. It's pretty bad-ass. His watch was pretty cool, too. He, also, has dark auburn eyes like Diana.

They both nodded at us. Brendon doesn't really talk unless he has to, He's pretty shy, so he usually keeps his pale and freckled face down a lot. While Harvey is just very calm and composed.

Finally, The food was ready and we ate then headed off to class.

**...**

I was a normal boring day, so far I managed to get through the two boring classes, Geometry and English, and now I'm in Economics, another boring class, just waiting for lunch break.

_RING! RING! RING!_

'Well' I thought smiling 'That went faster than I thought'

With that thought I packed up my books and headed off to find my friends.

...

AT LUNCH

...

"Hey guys!," I hollered as I was trying to catch-up "wait up!"

They stopped and turned around. My bestie, Alison, made the motion for me to hurry up with her hands. I rolled my eyes and ran to them.

As I finally caught up I asked "So...wuzzup?"

All of them shrugged, and we started walking to our lunch spot in the courtyard "Really..." I said "none of you have ANYTHING to say...not even a little bit interesting?," they all looked at me blankly.

I looked down, shaking my head "Wow..."

...

30 minutes later

...

We were practically all alone. The last student, besides us, had already gone inside when I said

"Um, guys?" They looked at me "Does it seem a bit eery to you" I was looking around seriously freaked out

'_My spider-senses are tingling' _I thought

That's when I saw something I wish I could un-see, a huge...thing, with the head of a bull on the body of a man. It was a Minotaur.

It wielded a huge axe with blades in the shape of the Greek letter, Omega.

"Um, guys" They looked at where I was pointing and all their faces paled

I sighed in relief "Good," they all looked at me like I had grown another head and Allison Prickett was all like "Um..what is so good about this?"

"Well, I'm just glad you guys see it, too" They looked at me again "What? I thought I was going crazy!"

"Ok" Alison, my buddy, said...then asked "Now what do we do?"

That's when she pulled her hair pin out of her hair and was about it back in when it turned into a golden dagger and we were all like "Whooooaaaaa"

I heard a voice in my mind, _"Kaylee, look at your rings" _The same voice of the man in the dream_, _I looked at the rings.

There were words rippling to the surface, like water that had a stone thrown in it.

There, on the rings, was one word on each of them. The word read '_Kopis'. _

"Kopis?" I said, questioning my sanity at the moment. Then all of a sudden my rings sprang into two daggers, the exact same color as Alison's dagger.

"Well," I said turning around to face my friends "anyone else have any magical thingy-ma-bobs?" I asked sarcastically

That's when they all started checking their jewelry and stuff. I WAS being sarcastic, but magical items were popping up all over us

Diana had her skull shaped onyx locket that turns into a sceptre when she clutches it tightly.

Allison Prickett had her owl necklace turn into a sword.

Harvey black long bow mad of, what looked like iron and gold, that activates when he presses a button on his watch. Also has a Gold Katana that is a mechanical pencil that he's always had and he kept in his pocket.

And my bestie, had another "magical" idem on her necklace turned into a throwing star.

But, poor Bren didn't have anything, because he said, very loudly which is unlike his normally, quiet self "Are you kidding me...NOTHING!"

That's when it spotted us...finally...gosh it took like five minutes.

It charged and Bren yelled "ROLL!" we all rolled to the right or left, confusing it.

I ran at it and jumped on it it's back yelling "DOG PILE!"

"REALLY?," asked Harvey "You really going to say THAT?"

"Pretty...much," I said being thrown around "OK now...CAN ANYONE HELP ME!"

"Oh...right,"said Harvey "everyone...ATTACK!" He used his black, long bow to shoot the Minotaur in one eye blinding it.

Screeching in pain, it charged once more, Allison Prickett used her owl incrusted sword to chop off one its horns.

Diana dodged another charge and smacked it with her sceptre in the head.

That's when I nodded at Ali, and made a stabbing motion with my one hand that wasn't clinging for dear life.

I grabbed my dagger as she grabbed her's and she jumped and stabbed it in the heart as I stabbed it in the main artery.

It screeched once more as I jumped down, it fell with a mighty thump and disintegrated into golden dust that flew away into the wind.

"Yes!" I said giving a high-five to Ali and then doing a little dance "Uh Huh..we did it...we did it"

"OOOOKKKKKK now the question is...WHAT THE HACK WAS THAT?!" asked/yelled Diana

"That," I said, when I had stopped dancing, "I really don't know"

That's when two teenagers ran over, a very handsome young man, with jet black hair and bright sea green eyes with a very fit, muscular, and lean body-type.

A curly golden blonde haired girl. She is tall, fit, and athletic looking. Her eyes are an intense shade of gray have a distracted look as if she were thinking of a million things at once. She looks like a typical California girl only with a natural tan.

"Um...," I said stepping forward "hi?"

"Ya, hi, you probably won't believe us...but we have heard that there was a Minotaur" stated Blondie

"OOOOOH, so that's what it was," said Ali "I wasn't sure"

"Really?" asked Allison turning to look at her "You didn't know it was Minotaur when you saw it?"

Allison looked at Ali's blank, confused face "Do you even pay attention in class?"

"Ya, but it's a little hard with dyslexia and ADHD" Ali stated .

"We all have it, dork" Allison said in a joking tone.

"Um," said the dark-haired boy "I hate to interrupt..but what happened here?"

"Oh," Harvey said calmly "We killed it"

"With what, might I ask?" Asked the girl.

We all held up our weapons "With these" I stated smiling brightly.

"Oh, and my name is Percy and this is Annabeth" said the boy

"Oh like Perseus the first of the heroes of Greek mythology" said Allison

We all looked at her some of us with blank faces.

"What?...am I the only one who studied for our Greek mythology test?" She asked

"Um," said Brendon "I did"

"A true daughter and son of Athena" said Annabeth

"Um, excuse me...but, what?" I said clearly confused and scratching my head.

"I need all of you guys to come with us, that's what" said Percy.

"Why," asked Ali and I at the same time, we looked at each other smiled then looked back at Percy and Annabeth.

"We'll explain on the way" said Annabeth "For now, come on"

"Fine" I said throwing my arms in the air "I'm going with Blondie and Mr. Perseus."

"I'm in" Said Ali

"Me, too" said Allison

"I guess" Said Diana

"Ya, what she said" Harvey

"OK" said Brendon

"Alrighty," said Annabeth "Let's go" and as we started walking away she said to me "Don't call me Blondie"

"Ummm, I don't think so" I said smirking "Let's just go"

We got in a van and as it started I asked smiling "Hasn't anyone heard of 'stranger danger' and 'Never go into van with strange people'?"

They all looked at me "OOOKKK, maybe not then"

Then as we started driving away from Ravenwood Academy in South Long Island to head to who-knows-where.

...1 Hour Later...

We pulled up to a strawberry field

"Seriously?..this is the place" Allison asked

"Nope" said Percy as we got closer a gateway appeared. It was in ancient Greek, but I could read it _'CAMP HALF-BLOOD' _

Then as we walked through a huge camp appeared, with: Cabins, Stables, an Armory, and a..."Is that a-" I started

"Yep...a lava climbing wall" stated Annabeth smirking at our faces paling.

"OK guys..and girls..Welcome to Camp Half-Blood, the only safe place for Demigods like us.

"Say what?" I said

...

**OK I know You guys have wait a LLLOOONNNGGG time for this story **

**but I was grounded for a really long time\**

**I know I changed it from Kampes to a Minotaur but it sounds cooler.**

**Anyway ...R&R **

**Love you guys**

**I'll update soon.**


End file.
